paper flies
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ― NCT. Bila ada kalimat terakhir untuk diucapkan, itu jelas― permintaan maaf. [yutae]


Taeyong butuh. Taeyong butuh. Taeyong butuh. _**Taeyong butuh.**_

Taeyong butuh _benda_ itu sekarang juga! Sekarang, detik ini juga, tak lebih ia minta selain itu, berikan ia hal itu, ia bersedia menjual tubuhnya, rumahnya, apapun, _apapun juga_.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu memegang kedua lengan kecilnya dengan erat, memeluk tubuhnya yang ringkih di dalam balutan selimut. Kulitnya yang pucat tertutupi oleh _sweater_ merah dengan lengan yang cukup panjang, sampai jemarinya yang putih tenggelam.

Taeyong menggertakan giginya cepat, lebih tepatnya, _sekujur tubuhnya kini bergetar tanpa ia bisa hentikan_. Sorot mata Taeyong yang sudah lama redup melihat kesana kemari. Dimanakah pemuda Jepang itu menyembunyikan benda itu?

Tawa pelan dan rapuh keluar dari bibirnya yang mulai terasa dingin, belum lagi lapisan yang tipis itu mulai memerah karena terlalu sering Taeyong gigiti. Terkadang, ia menggigitinya sampai berdarah, dan meminumnya. Rasanya memang seperti karat, namun itu lebih baik daripada harus meminum air putih.

 _Cih._

"Uh..." desah Taeyong kecil, dengan cepat menarik dirinya dari selimut― sejujurnya, bagian dalam selimut itu menjijikkan, penuh dengan darah kering, atau tetesan likuid merah yang baru saja hadir, mungkin liur, atau― sperma, mungkin?

Bukan hal yang awam dilihat tentunya. _Aneh?_ Tentu.

Erangan kecil ia keluarkan, merasakan punggung sempitnya membentur kepala tempat tidur Yuta. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, bahkan ia merasa tempurung otaknya dapat meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat, darahnya berdesir dengan detak pompa jantung yang tak jelas. Taeyong mengambil napas, membuangnya dengan cepat. Dengan pola, kemudian tak terkendali. Keringat dingin kembali menetes pelipis putihnya.

Yuta tak mungkin menyembunyikan benda itu jauh-jauh, pastinya pemuda jangkung itu tak ingin masuk penjara karenanya bila membuang di tempat yang asal, maupun memberikannya pada orang lain, atau menjualnya?

 _No,_ Nakamoto Yuta adalah pemuda yang baik. Baik sekali. Makhluk setulus dan sempurna sepertinya memiliki nol kesempatan dalam berbuat kriminal. Taeyong bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan― Taeyong bingung.

Yuta bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya―atau berbuat hal yang aneh. Ia selalu ingin agar Taeyong menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Mengobatinya, mencoba ratusan kali untuk menarik Taeyong agar tenang dalam rengkuhannya. Membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan.

"Maaf, Yuta..." Selain darah atau luka, yang dapat ditemui dari Taeyong adalah jejak kering air mata― dengan mata indah yang sayangnya sembab, kini air mata mengalir lagi dari sana, "Aku hanya... _tidak bisa._ Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan!"

Namun Taeyong tak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Yuta. Terkadang juga mimpi buruk menyerangnya, apakah Yuta pada akhirnya akan lelah dan meninggalkannya sendirian? Atau menjualnya? Menyerahkannya pada polisi? Atau untuk dibuang ke tempat rehabilitasi?

 _Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidak!_

"Lebih baik aku mati kalau seperti itu pada akhirnya!" Mata Taeyong membelalak, memegang leher jenjangnya dengan kedua tangan yang terus bergerak sendiri tak karuan, tidak mencekik, namun hanya―

Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi. _Apa yang sebenarnya Taeyong inginkan?_

Kedua orangtuanya bercerai, ia mencuri dan berkencan dengan orang asing untuk mendapatkan uang, sekedar untuk membeli barang _itu_. Berhenti pergi ke sekolah, tinggal bersama pemuda tulus yang menyukai dirinya yang kotor. Hanya merepotkan, tak membalas dengan afeksi apapun―

Untuk apa Taeyong hidup?

Dengan perlahan, anak itu membuka lengan _sweater_ miliknya, cukup panjang memang. Matanya masih menatap kosong luka hasil gigitan dan potongan _cutter_ yang kini disita Yuta entah kemana. Pisau, sudah. _Cutter_ , sudah. Tombak, sudah. Bahkan benda seperti serutan pensil juga pemuda itu ambil.

Jenius, memang. Pemuda Nakamoto itu tahu saja ia akan mengambil pisau dalam serutan pensil tersebut dengan mengeluarkan murnya. Taeyong terkekeh lemas, bahkan sampai hal bodoh seperti ini, Yuta masih bisa menebak apa yang ia akan lakukan.

Apakah Yuta tidak jijik? Maksud Taeyong, seharusnya pemuda itu memiliki batas dimana ia akan membuang Taeyong.

 _Entahlah._

Taeyong berusaha bangkit, menuruni tempat tidurnya― sampai ia sadar kakinya tak sanggup lagi. Pemuda dengan surai ceri muda itu hanya dapat merangkak dengan lambat ke meja makan, bahkan untuk duduk di kursi saja ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

Di meja makan, ada teh hangat dan roti isi sekadarnya namun terlihat enak untuk disantap. Taeyong hanya duduk disana, menatap teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap itu dengan sendu, ataupun makanan di samping cangkir berisi itu.

* * *

Satu sekon, setelah Taeyong nyaris menutup kedua kelopak matanya yang berat―karena sadar ia tak bisa memakan apapun, suara knop pintu terputar pun terdengar, dengan langkah kaki yang menyusul setelahnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Hati Taeyong rasanya sakit sekali melihat senyum sumrigah Yuta, ketika pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mendapati pemuda Lee dengan kulit seperti kertas tersebut terduduk di meja makan, meski tak meminum pun memakan apapun.

"Taeyong! Ah! Ini pertama kalinya setelah bulan lalu, akhirnya kau mau berjalan selain ke kamar mandi!" gurau Yuta, melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat, berlari ke arah Taeyong dan kembali memeluknya.

Mata Taeyong tak berkedip setelahnya. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, ia akan mendorong Yuta dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mungkin diselingi pertengakaran mengenai _benda itu_ , kemudian―ia akan jatuh tertidur lagi.

Kini, Taeyong hanya merasa― benar-benar berdosa. Bersalah. Tak termaafkan.

Mengapa perasaan ini mendadak memenuhi ruang lingkup hatinya? Taeyong tak suka, rasanya seperti diremas dan dihancurkan, sampai ke bagian dirinya yang terdalam. Mengapa masih ada seseorang yang baik kepadanya.

 _Tolong biarkan Lee Taeyong mati dan masuk ke dalam api neraka yang membara._ Bila itu lebih baik dari perasaan yang hancur, dengan senang hati Taeyong akan menerimanya.

Toh, ini tidak seperti kehidupannya yang sekarang adalah kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Sebisa mungkin Taeyong menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh, ia tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Dibaliknya, Yuta yang sedang merengkuh Taeyong merasa janggal. Biasanya pemuda kecil itu akan menggeliat diantara kedua lengannya dan mendorong Yuta agar melepaskannya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuta.

Bukannya ia menunggu reaksi semacam itu dari Taeyong, hanya saja― itu lebih baik daripada merasakan getaran tubuh Taeyong dengan kaku dan hening. Yuta berbisik, "Hei, maafkan aku― kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, bukan? Tenang saja, aku yang akan memakan ro―"

"Nakamoto Yuta,"

Taeyong menutup matanya kali ini, jatuh dalam kehangatan yang Yuta berikan padanya. Kali keberapa? Apa ia bahkan pernah menghitungnya?

"Tolong bunuh aku _, sekarang juga_ ,"

* * *

 _"Lebih baik aku mati, daripada harus hidup tanpa dirimu. Namun aku― aku perlu― aku menginginkan― kertas itu― Yuta, tolong aku―"_ ― Lee Taeyong

* * *

 **lol you know wth happened to Taeyong, rite? please, kertas, rehabilitasi, penjara, c'mon!**


End file.
